Indigenous
by Pieree
Summary: Apabila datang dengan senapan panjang di punggung, seharusnya mereka melangkah ibarat penguasa saat memasuki kawasan suku Indian di dataran benua Amerika ini. Tapi tidak dengan marinir Inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland. Dia ketakutan. Dia tersesat. Alfred/Arthur. R&R?


**summary**

**Apabila datang dengan senapan panjang di punggung, seharusnya mereka melangkah ibarat penguasa saat memasuki kawasan suku Indian di dataran benua Amerika ini. Tapi tidak dengan marinir Inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland. Dia ketakutan. Dia tersesat. **

.

.

Tahun 1600. Tercatat satu abad setelah benua Amerika ditemukan oleh Christoper Columbus, dan orang-orang Inggris mulai memasuki kawasan sana.

Sebuah kapal besar mengambang santai di atas laut pasifik biru. Bendera biru dengan lambang salib Santo Geoge merah berkibar pelan. Di bawahnya terdapat dek yang menampung seorang laksamana. Jasnya yang hitam legam dihiasi aksen emas di bagian kancing. Sepatu botnya mengkilap dan tatapannya lurus memandangi sebuah pulau yang bagaikan titik di ujung pandang sana. Sebuah senyuman terlukis. Ia kembali menggunakan teropong kacanya untuk melihat kehadiran ujung pesisir pantai yang akan dia singgahi.

"Scott, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana sih? Air laut membuatku mual..."

Pria berpakaian mirip namun berwarna putih mendatangi sisi sampingnya. Rambut emas yang pemuda itu miliki berkibar pelan akibat sapuan angin. Giok hijaunya menatap lurus ke sang kakak yang menjadi kapten di kegiatan eksplorasi negara Inggris ini. Ya, Allistor Kirkland, atau mungkin lebih sering disapa Scottlan, memanglah kakaknya.

Arthur Kirkland menutup mulut saat dia tak banyak mendapat respons. Dia terlihat mual, apalagi saat melihat permukaan laut biru yang terombang ambing di depannya. Memang indah kelihatannya. Terutama jika terkena pantulan sinar matahari seperti saat ini. Tapi Arthur sudah terlalu muak. Perjalanan dari semenanjung Inggris ke benua Amerika—yang baru beberapa tahun belakangan ini—saja sudah menghabiskan banyak dari waktunya di atas kapal. Mungkin dia lebih rindu pemandangan negaranya yang dipadati oleh pedagang atau penduduk yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota.

Dia benar-benar mabuk laut dan _homesick_.

Dia mau pulang ke tanah Inggris rasanya. Sekarang.

"Ukh..." Gembungan udara di pipi Arthur membesar. Wajahnya memucat.

Scott menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang masih berumur awal 20 tahunan itu. Ditepuk kepalanya agak keras dan ia dorong Arthur menjauh. "Muntahkan dulu isi perutmu, lalu beritahu seisi kabin kalau kita siap berlabuh."

"Memangnya... kita sudah sampai?"

Ibu jarinya menunjuk sebuah pulau yang semakin lama kian terlihat. Laksamana tampan berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar. "Karena ini perjalanan laut pertama, mungkin kalimat ini pas untukmu." Dia melanjutkan. "Selamat datang di Amerika, Arthur."

.

.

.

**INDIGENOUS**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Presents...**

**(Alfred F. Jones—Arthur Kirkland)**

.

.

**one of six**

-pertemuan-

.

.

Jauh di dalam hutan, tinggallah sebuah pemukiman dimana penduduk asli benua Amerika Amerika berkumpul. Ditinjau dari sandang dan papan sederhana yang khas, mereka lebih sering disebut sebagai suku Indian. Hidup di daerah perlembahan, membuat tenda, dan tentunya masih tergantung dengan alam. Dan inilah salah satu kelompok suku Indian yang berada di sana. Bulatan matahari yang menampakkan diri di langit mulai menghantarkan sedikit demi sedikit sinar panasnya ke dalam tenda-tenda yang terbuat dari kulit hewan itu.

Pria bersurai pirang—yang mengisi salah satu tenda—sampai kegerahan sendiri.

Apa karena tendanya saja yang terasa sumpek?

"Ngh..."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar pelan dari mulut seorang _native_ Amerika bernama Alfred. Pria yang saat itu tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun sebagai pelapis tubuhnya tertidur pulas di atas tikar bulu hewan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh tato hitam ala suku Indian. Sebuah anting dengan bulu elang yang khas juga terkait di telinganya. Suatu detik ia mengernyit. Sembilan jam sudah dia mengisi tenaga, jadilah pria bersurai pirang kecokelatan itu memutar tubuh ke samping. Tak lupa menggaruk pundak tannya yang sedikit berkeringat. Kali ini ia mendesah. Mendesah kepanasan. Buru-buru pria itu membuat dirinya yang sebelumnya tiduran jadi bangkit terduduk. Ia regangkan tubuh kekarnya barang sesaat, lalu ia buka matanya yang masih terasa lengket. Sepasang safir indah menyapa dunia. Alfred F. Jones sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Pria tersebut akan bangun, tapi kakinya berat, seperti ada yang meniban. Dengan kerutan kening Alfred menunduk dan melihat 'hal-hal' yang ada di sekitar kakinya. Di saat itulah pemuda asli suku Indian itu sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dikerumuni oleh wanita-wanita cantik sesuku. Kalau tidak salah kemarin memang baru saja bercinta dengan empat wanita yang rela menyerahkan tubuh mereka untuk semalam. Dan kini semuanya belum ada yang terbangun.

Posisi mereka berantakan. Ada yang di sampingnya, ada yang tidur melintang di kedua kakinya, dan ada pula yang terguling jauh di sudut tenda. Alfred terkekeh pelan lalu mendorong gadis yang meniban anggota geraknya yang agak kebas. Ia berdiri, mengenakan sebuah celana cokelat sepanjang mata kaki, lalu keluar. Suasana pagi menerpanya dan dia meghela nafas lega. Ternyata kalau ditinjau dari udara, lebih enakan bernafas di luar tentunya. Oksigennya lebih segar.

"Alfred!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pria yang masih bertelanjang dada itu menoleh. Ia pandangi kedua temannya yang datang mendekat dengan beberapa guci dan sekarung ikan di masing-masing tangannya. Kelihatannya mereka baru saja memancing dan mengambil air dari sungai.

Alfred tersenyum malas. "Kyle, Carlos... kalian kenapa tidak mengajakku memancing, hm?"

Yang memiliki perban di hidungnya itu tertawa. "Subuh tadi Carlos datang ke tendamu, tapi dia malah kaget saat menemukan kalian berlima yang... tau sendiri kan posisinya seperti apa?"

Pria besar berkulit hitam itu berdehem tak enakan. Kyle dia senggol. "Karena itulah kami tidak jadi membangunkanmu."

"Seharusnya kalian tetap bangunkan. Sekarang aku lagi ingin memancing." Jawabnya tanpa berpikir. Kyle semakin tertawa.

Tapi di samping itu semua, nyatanya ada tetua yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia adalah Ketua Suku, Heracles. Uban yang sudah memenuhi rambutnya tertutup oleh sebuah mahkota besar suku indian yang terbuat dari kulit dan juga rangkaian bulu-bulu rajawali. Pria tua itu menatap Alfred dengan tatapan datar. Carlos yang terlebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya segera menutup mulut Kyle yang sedang berisik sendiri dengan candaan kotornya ke Alfred, sedangkan Alfred sendiri langsung terdiam juga saat melihat sang ayah berdiri di depannya.

Benar. Itu ayahnya. Alfred adalah anak dari Heracles F. Jones. Dia adalah calon ketua suku yang berikutnya. "Seperti yang kuduga, lagi-lagi kau bermain dengan para wanita." Alfred bingung harus memasang ekspresi apa. Jadilah ia hanya bersungut sambil melirik 'lihat saja kau nanti' ke Kyle yang masih dibekap oleh tangan hitam Carlos. Heracles menambahkan. "Bukannya bulan lalu sudah kuperingatkan kepadamu, Alfred? Carilah satu orang perempuan yang akan kau tetapkan sebagai pendampingmu. Umurmu 25, sekarang. Kapan lagi kau mau menjadi dewasa?"

_Dia pasti sedang mengeluh tentang lonjakan populasi manusia suku yang meningkat di tahun-tahun ini_—batin Alfred, sedikit mengeluh dalam hati. _Tak sadarkan dia kalau dulu saat muda juga pernah menghamili banyak orang?_

"Sebagai anak pertama kau harus tau aturan, dan juga tata cara untuk mengurangi masalah populasi suku ini, anakku."

"Ya, Ayah, aku mengerti." Acuh tak acuh Alfred mengangkat jempol. Dia berbalik badan dan menatap Kyle dan Carlos dengan tatapan bete. "Ayo ke sungai. Temani aku memancing."

Heracles mengggeleng. "Pergilah sendiri. Apa kau tidak melihat kedua temanmu itu sedang membawa guci air dan ikan di tangannya?"

Alfred memutar mata. Oh, betapa jahatnya orangtua ke anak kandung.

"Ya sudah aku pergi sendiri. _Bye_."

Alfred mengambil kaus tanpa lengan kainnya dari jemuran, lalu melangkah pergi. Namun baru berjalan lima belas langkah, sudah ada teriakan yang menggema dari mulut sang tetua. "Alfred, siapkan dirimu. Aku sudah menjodohkanmu ke seorang gadis. Usahakanlah setia pada satu orang."

Alfred menoleh dengan wajah horor yang terpatri jelas. Ia luar biasa kaget dengan keputusan sepihak ayahnya yang terkesan mendadak. "Apa kau bilang? Sudah menjodohkanku? Sudah, katamu? Apa tidak salah?" Desisnya, terusik.

Tak hanya Alfred, nyatanya Carlos dan Kyle sama-sama kaget. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain diam mendengarkan perdebatan antar keluarga itu. Heracles mengangguk singkat dan kemudian pergi. Alfred sedikit mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah meminta penjelasan. Kyle yang sudah mencerna kalimat Heracles menanggapi dari jauh. Raut wajah kagetnya telah hilang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Benar kata Tetua, Al! Siapkan cinta hanya untuk satu orang!" Kyle terkikik geli. Carlos cuma mengaruk rambut hitam cepaknya. Tapi ya sudahlah, Alfred sama sekali tidak peduli. Hubungan satu malam dengan wanita-wanita lain di tenda malam tadi juga ia lalui tanpa cinta. Yang penting dia mendapatkan pasangan untuk melampiaskan hasrat manusianya, kan?

Jadilah dengan merutuki keputusan dadakan ayahnya, Alfred menuju ke daerah perairan di atas gunung. Daripada memancing, kalau begini kondisinya, lebih baik ia temui tempat untuk cari angin. Hanya saja ketika ia baru akan memutuskan menaiki sebuah tanjakan, Alfred menoleh. Anting bulu elang yang Alfred kenakan di telinga kirinya terayun pelan.

Lalu kedua matanya mengernyit saat dari ketinggian ini dapat ia saksikan kehadiran kapal besar yang baru saja memasuki daerah pesisi pantai. Itu kapal Inggris.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**(I) Aku memakai tokoh Scotland (Allistor 'Scottlan' Kirkland), Inggris (Arthur Kirkland), Amerika (Alfred F. Jones), Yunani (Heracles F. Jones), Australia (Kyle), dan Cuba (Carlos). Mohon maaf atas perubahan nama atau sifat mereka. Aku sangat sadar ini OOC.**

**(II) Soal setting, anggap saja di fict ini berlatar belakang jaman dulu pas Inggris baru mau masuk ke benua Amerika. Belum ada niat menjajah, tapi jelas itu mulai mengganggu suku-suku asli sana.**

**(III) Ini BL sekaligus m/m-ratem pertamaku. Mohon doa restunya.**

**(IV) Pertanyaan. Berhubung aku baru nonton Hetalia (baru sampe eps 33), aku masih ngga tau karakter cewek mana aja yang cocok dipasangin sama Alfred. Apa kalian ada rekomendasi? Soalnya dia dibutuhin di cerita. Dan kalau misalnya aku yang pilih, mungkin jatoh-jatohnya bakalan ngasal dan crack banget. Jadi mohon masukannya.**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


End file.
